Pokemon- Meowth the Sheriff
by J'LoBuizel
Summary: "PokeToons"(Ep3): In a tiny town of Thinfort, outlaws run rapid across the streets, causing mayhem. Today, Meowth, and his partner, Blaze, will rise up, and face one of the most dangerous outlaws in all of the wild west.


**_A/N: The time has finally come. Meowth will now embark on his very own story._**

 **Meowth- _"Really?! Awesome! I'm finally gonna be a star! Not very surprising though, I do have a knack for the spot light."_**

 ** _I hope you guys enjoy Meowth and his wacky adventures!_** **_P.S_** : **_When text is surrounded by brackets [ ] , that means Meowth is talking to you guys._**

It was a very hot day today in the wild west. Two figures were traveling through the desert at blazing speed. The first figure was Meowth. Meowth wore big, brown cowboy boots, a gun holster around his waist, and a big brown cowboy hat. Meowth was riding through the desert on a ponyta. The ponyta's nickname was Blaze.

Meowth and Blaze were partners, they traveled everywhere together. They even fought together. Today, Meowth and Blaze were traveling across the desert, and to a town full of crime. The town was called, _Thinfort._ Thinfort, was a town crawling with outlaws. Rumors say, that Thinfort always gets a new sheriff daily, because the new sheriff always..."meets his end", the first day. Meowth was determined to fix that.

 _"Man, how much longer until Thinfort,"_ Blaze asked, _"My hooves are killing me!"_

"Quit your complaining partner," said Meowth, "we're almost there!"

[I know he's my best buddy, but to be honest, he can be very annoying sometimes. Huh? Who am I? Well, I'm Meowth, the roughest, toughest, cowboy in the west! Me and my partner Blaze, are traveling to Thinfort to restore order. That town needs a hero, and that hero is me! Why is this so important? Because, somebody has to stand up to the bad guys, someone has to put their foot down and say that we had had enough. Somebody has to teach those bad guys a lesson. Plus, chicks dig guys who fight off outlaws!]

 _"Hey Meowth, up ahead. Is that Thinfort?"_

Meowth looked off into the distance. He could see a little town up ahead. Meowth saw the little shacks and stores, and he saw a big clock tower. He knew that clock tower. That was the one and only _Thinfort Clock Tower._ Yep, they're almost there.

"Well whoopy doo! That is Thinfort! We're so close! C'mon Blaze, HYAA!"

Blaze went into a dead sprint, heading towards the little town of Thinfort.

When they arrived, they were greeted by some town folk. Meowth waved and greeted them back.

 _"Isn't this place supposed to be crawling with outlaws? This place seems quiet."_

"Yeah, too quiet."

Suddenly, a pignite came running at Meowth and Blaze. The pignite wore a suit and a black top hat. He carried a cane in his right arm. From the way he looked, Meowth knew that he was the mayor of Thinfort. As soon as the mayor reached them, he stopped to catch his breath. Then he pointed his cane at Meowth.

 _"Excuse me young traveler, are you looking for a position in our law force?"_

"Why, of course I am! I traveled throughout the harsh desert, to claim position of "sheriff"! I want to kick out the outlaws out of this gorgeous town!"

All of the town folk gasped with hope, including the mayor.

 _"Well Hallelujah! It's been a while, since we had someone step up to be a sheriff!"_

"Well, then it's a good thing I came as soon as I could."

Yep. That's how desperate the town was, hiring a random stranger from out of town, to be sheriff.

Meowth jumped off Blaze, and walked towards the mayor. The mayor grabbed a badge out of his pocket.

 _"Before I give you this badge, can you use a gun?"_

"Ha! Does this answer your question?" Meowth got out his revolver and twirled it around and did all sorts of tricks.

The mayor's face brightened up, "Works for me!"

The mayor slapped the badge onto Meowth's chest. Then suddenly, an oshawatt ran over to Meowth with measuring tape. He started measuring Meowth's body with it.

"What are you doing?" Meowth asked in confusion.

The oshawatt looked up at him, _"I'm measuring you for your grave box."_

"Uh, pardon me."

 _"Oh, before I forget, would you like to be next to Darrell?"_

"Who's Darrell?"

 _"Our last sheriff."_

"Umm... where is he?"

 _"He's right over there._ " The oshawatt pointed over towards a huge graveyard across town. The sign in front of it read _: Thinfort's past sheriff's. They tried._ There was probably about a hundred graves over there. Meowth gulped. He now felt pretty nervous.

[What did I just get myself into?]

"Um...yeah sure. W-why not."

 _"Fantastic! I'll go make the arrangements! Nice knowing ya!"_

The oshawatt ran off.

Blaze whispered into Meowth's ear, " _Yeah, nice knowing ya too buddy._ "

Suddenly, over at the tavern, a piplup was smashed right through the front window, and he landed right onto the hard sand. Meowth and the mayor ran to aid the piplup.

The piplup coughed up sand then said, _"He-he-he's back!"_

"Who's back?" Meowth asked in concern.

 _"Outlaw Eaton!"_

The mayor gave a horrified expression.

"Who's Outlaw Eaton?"

 _"The most dangerous outlaw the west has ever seen,"_ said the mayor.

More racket could be heard from the inside.

Meowth stepped up, "I'll handle this."

 _"We'll remember your bravery!"_ Said the mayor.

As Meowth stepped inside the tavern, he heard a pokemon say, _"Yup, he's dead."_

Meowth entered the tavern. Inside was totally destroyed. Tables were flipped over, chairs were broken, and glasses and plates were smashed. As Meowth looked around, he saw Outlaw Eaton sitting on a stool in front of the counter. His back was facing Meowth, so he couldn't see his face. Meowth slowly approached him, and sat on the stool next to him.

"So, are you Outlaw Eaton?"

 _"Yeah, what's it to ya?"_

"Just this..."

Meowth rose from his stool, and pointed his revolver at Eaton's head.

"Alright, stick em up! I want to see those paws in the air!"

Eaton rose from his stool, and turned to face Meowth. Meowth jumped in surprise when he saw what kind of pokemon Eaton was. Outlaw Eaton was an ursaring, and a big one too. Eaton had a big cigar in his mouth.

"Wow, your big! I mean...put your paws in the air!"

Eaton opened up his mouth wide, then... ** _CHOMP!_** He bit off half of Meowth's revolver, then he started chewing it as if it was normal food! Gunpowder poured from the revolver. Meowth flinched in shock.

[Clearly he didn't have his iron today.]

"Now you jus..."

Eaton stopped him, by pointing _his_ revolver at Meowth. Meowth slowly stepped off his stool, and backed up.

 _"Now you do something for me."_

"L-like what?"

 _"DANCE!"_

 ** _POW!POW!POW!_**

Eaton rapid fired his revolver at Meowth's feet. Meowth jumped around, trying his best to avoid getting hit. As he was dodging the bullets, one bullet managed to knick his tail. Meowth shrieked as he jumped straight up in pain. He slammed his head into the ceiling, then he fell onto the ground. Meowth was caught in a daze. Eaton grabbed Meowth, then he pointed his gun at him.

 _"Say goodbye, cat."_

Before Eaton could pull the trigger, Meowth interrupted him.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! This is an unfair fight! You got a weapon, and I don't! How about we settle this in a more fair way? ROCK, PAPER SCISSORS!"

Eaton was a little confused at the change of plans, but he just shrugged and said, _"Alright, I'll play your little game."_

They both stuck their paws out in the middle.

"Best two out of three."

Rock, paper, scissors, shoot! Meowth got scissors and Eaton got paper.

"Ha! One for me!"

 _"GRRR,"_ Eaton growled.

Rock, paper, scissors, shoot! Meowth got paper, and Eaton got rock, but Eaton quickly turned his rock into a pair of scissors.

Meowth noticed and said, "Hey, you cheated!"

 _"No I didn't!"_

"Yes you did!"

 _"No I didn't!"_

"Yes to."

 _"Did not!"_

Yes to!"

 _"Did not!"_

"Yes to!"

 _"Uh uh!"_

"Yu-huh!"

 _"Uh-uh!"_

"Yu-huh!"

 _"Uh-uh!"_

"Yu-huh!"

 _"Uh uh!"_

"Yu-huh!"

Eaton was getting very annoyed by this pointless argument. He let out a vicious growl, then he pulled his gun out and shot it right at Meowth. Meowth quickly ducked and dodged the bullet. Eaton pulled the trigger again to shoot, but he was out of bullets. Before he could reload, Meowth stopped him.

"OKAY OKAY! Let's call it a draw! Why don't we settle this another way! Let me think. Hmmmm. GOT IT! Checkers!"

Meowth grabbed a checker board out of nowhere, including some pieces. Then he slammed the board onto the table, then placed all of the pieces in their spots. Eaton took a seat across from him. After Meowth finished setting up the game, Eaton took his first move. Eaton was black, and Meowth was red. Meowth moved one of his pieces next. After a few turns exchanged between the two pokemon, Meowth found the perfect opportunity to end the game. Don't ask how, but somehow, Meowth was set up to jump all of Eaton's pieces in one whole turn!

[Jeez, this guy really sucks at this game!]

Without hesitation, Meowth jumped all of Eaton's pieces, one by one. Eaton was stunned. All he could do was watch in shock.

As soon as Meowth finished, he leaned back in his chair and said, "Well, looks like I won. Oh well, time for you to go!"

Meowth jumped out of his seat, then he pushed Eaton to the door, but before he could push him out of the door, Eaton stopped him.

 _"Stop! Another challenge, but this time, I choose!"_

"Oh boy! Well, okay."

Meowth was really nervous, he didn't know what kind of devilish game, Eaton had in mind. Eaton brought Meowth back to the table, then he brought out his revolver. They both sat down. There were six empty chambers, in the revolver. Eaton grabbed a single bullet, then he placed it in a random chamber. Then he spun the cylinder to raise the randomization. Meowth's heart rate increased. Meowth knew exactly what game Eaton wanted to play.

[I sure hope Darrell isn't a noisy neighbor.]

When Eaton finished, he immediately pointed the gun at himself and pulled the trigger without hesitation. _One,_ Meowth counted in his head. Eaton had a smug grin on his face. Eaton placed the gun on the table, then slid it over to Meowth.

 _"Play!"_

Meowth slowly grabbed the gun. His paws shook as he brought the gun to his head. He started to sweat uncontrollably. Meowth pulled the trigger. _Click._ Empty chamber. Meowth sighed with relief. _Two._ Meowth placed the gun on the table and slid it back to Eaton. Eaton grabbed it, pointed it at himself and pulled the trigger. _Click._ Another empty chamber. _Three._ With the same smug grin on his face, Eaton passed the gun over to Meowth. Meowth took it, and slowly pointed it at himself. _Click._ Another empty chamber. _Four._ Well, this is it. The fifth chamber. If this one doesn't get Eaton, then Meowth will be done for. Meowth gave the gun to Eaton. Eaton's smug grin disappeared. He had on a serious face now. Eaton grabbed the gun, then he pointed it at himself. For the first time ever, he hesitated. Eaton pulled the trigger...

 _Click._ The fifth empty chamber. Eaton's smug grin returned, but this time, it was bigger. Meowth panicked inside. He was sweating like crazy, and his heart skipped a beat. Eaton passed the gun over to Meowth. Meowth picked up the gun, and slowly pointed it at himself.

[Well, I guess this is goodbye. Farewell friends, remember my bravery!]

Meowth yelped as he pulled the trigger...

 _Click._ Meowth sat their, with his eyes closed tight. _Am, I dead?_ Meowth asked himself. He slowly opened his eyes. Eaton sat across from him, staring at him with shock. Meowth sighed with relief.

"I'm alive!"

Eaton was stunned.

 _"WHAT?!"_

Eaton grabbed the gun out of Meowth's paws, then he pointed it at himself so he could look through the barrel.

 _"Hmmmm."_

 ** _POW!_** The gun, comically shot Eaton, and a bullet blew up in his face. Black covered his whole face, and he was caught in a daze.

"Sorry buster, but it looks like I won again!"

Eaton snapped out of his daze, then he let out a shriek of frustration. He reached into his ammo pocket, and grabbed six bullets. He placed the bullets into their chambers of his revolver. Then he began shooting at Meowth! After a well deserved scream, Meowth jumped over the counter and ducked in cover. He could hear bullets flying and glasses breaking. Six bullets later, Eaton reloaded. Meowth slowly stood up, to see if all the madness was over. NOPE! After Eaton reloaded, he shot at Meowth again. Meowth reacted, by grabbing a pan off the table, and using it as a Shield. The bullets bounced off the pan, and flew other directions. As Eaton reloaded again, Meowth ducked and crawled away, but before he could escape, Eaton stopped him. Eaton grabbed him by the tail and held him upside down, glaring at him.

 _"Me, you, in front of the clock tower, three o'clock sharp! Don't be late!"_

Meowth gulped and said, "Got it."

 **Later, at the clock tower**

Eaton stood on one side of the clock tower, and Meowth sat next to Blaze in front of the clock tower. All of the citizens of the town were watching the standoff. They all hid of course. The mayor hid inside a barrel. Meowth whispered into Blaze's ear, "You remember the plan?"

 _"Of course I do!"_

"Good. If I don't make it out alive, I want you to know, I love you."

 _"Uhh...okay, I think your taking this way to far now."_

"Friend love I mean."

Meowth walked over to his spot, on the other side of the clock tower. When Eaton and Meowth were ready, they both slowly walked towards each other, taking slow steps, one after one. Meowth kept his paw hovering over his gun, Eaton did the same. As they both walked towards each other, Blaze grabbed a small plastic figure of a soldier, and started winding it up. Meowth and Eaton were closer to each other now. Blaze kept winding. After he finished, he released the toy soldier. The soldier walked towards Eaton. It walked right into Eaton's foot. Eaton noticed the toy, and he picked it up. After observing the toy, he laughed. As he laughed, the toy pointed its musket at Eaton. Eaton's laugh was cut short, when the toy soldier blasted him with its plastic musket. A bullet, comically blew up in his face! After a brief moment of suspense, Eaton fell over on his back. His eyes turned into swirls, he was out cold. All of the citizens, slowly crept out of their hiding spots. The mayor slowly rose from his barrel. A chespin approached Eaton's body. He tapped him slightly with his foot. Eaton twitched, but that's all.

The mayor jumped out of his barrel and cried, " _It's over, we're saved!"_

The rest of the citizens came outside cheering. They gathered around Meowth and Blaze. While they thanked Meowth and Blaze, the oshawatt from earlier, was busy measuring Eaton for his grave box.

 _"Oh heroic, Meowth! What can we do to repay you?"_

"Oh, no! There is no need to...oh what the heck! Where them girls at!"

Coming out of the crowd, came a delcatty, a glameow, and a leafeon. The three pokemon cuddled with Meowth. Meowth blushed, as he had his arms around them.

[Like I said...chicks dig guys who fight off outlaws!]

And with that, Meowth saves the day.

 **The End**

 ** _Review for more wacky adventures with Meowth!_**


End file.
